


Foreign Eyes

by ViseniiaTheYoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Disappointment, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, Queen Lyanna Stark, Targaryen Restoration, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViseniiaTheYoung/pseuds/ViseniiaTheYoung
Summary: The day Lyanna's Stark long lost daughter returned, she did not expect the foreign eyes. Alysanne Targaryen was all Fire and Blood.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark (past), Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen (Past), Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past), Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark (past)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 145





	Foreign Eyes

_King's Landing, The Red Keep, 301 A.C_

Queen Lyanna Stark has seen enough things throughout her life. At fifteen, she ran away with the _Silver Prince_. She was one of the main reasons of Robert’s Rebellion. She married an already married man in the Isle of Faces infront of a Weirdwood tree and birthed a daughter with _moon_ hair and eyes of a bright shade of grey, like a Valyrian steel sword. _The Daughter she abandoned_.

Now, eighteen years later, she was not only a Baratheon but a Queen. The ghosts of her past reminded her of the foolish mistakes she made. She provoked the downfall of a Dynasty by not doing her duty. But it was not all her fault, but Rhaegar’s too. _The man i sweared to love and then betrayed by marrying his murderer_. He was obsessed with some prophecy about the bloody Prince who was promised and the Three Heads of the Dragon. At that time, she didn’t care at all. He was her freedom, her only passage.

But Rhaegar was dead and the living ones only blamed the living, not the dead.

And Lyanna Stark birthed three children and was the mother of only two. She knew she had a chance. _The chance to run with my firstborn to the free cities with her remaining family_. But the Spider had found her little secret when she entered King’s Landing. She remembered that night. Ned, Robert and her discussed her daughter’s future. _Alysanne. Alysanne Targaryen_ , she had named her. Rhaegar wanted a Visenya, but she instead named her child after the Good Targaryen Queen of old. And the chance came again when Robert shouted her to run like the whore she was to Essos with the ‘Dragonspawn’.

She refused, for she didn’t want to cost her family more shame and dishonor.

But now, hugging her son, the Crown Prince, _well, the former Crown Prince, i suppose_ ; she felt the pain in her heart. Standing proud in front of her was a young woman with large waves of silver hair and cold grey eyes that hide the Iron Underneath. _Just like mines once were_. The girl, _her girl_ , was dressed in Red and Black tunics. She looked like a valyrian warrior. Her skin was a little bit sun kissed, no doubt because of the Sun in the other continent. Little did she know that it was a product of being to much hours in a boat, working like a boy to gain some coins in order to her and her not-so dead- half-brother to live. Aegon, the son of the late Princess Elia, had his hand in her daughter slim waist protectively. Lyanna gasped when she saw him. So tall, handsome and slender. With silver hair and purple eyes and sun kissed skin inherited by her mother. _He looked_ _like_ … a delicate hand was in her daughters shoulder. Lyanna only saw Queen Rhaella once, and she had thought of how beautiful and sad she was.

This girl is her living image, but without the sadness. Instead, her lilac eyes shone with fierceness and a very evident promise of Fire and Blood. Lyanna knew that the conquerors had surely once looked like this. Her second daughter, Cassana Baratheon, frowned when she saw the eyes of her lost sister. _Only that she doesn’t know that this girl is her half-sister_. Behind them were Jon Connington, who was watching her with disgust, a very curly hair girl, the one and only Tyrion Lannister, the fucking Spider and the Sword of the Morning with two women next to him. She felt the hole in her stomach when she led her eyes in Arthur Dayne. All the friendship they formed when she was at the Red Mountains of Dorne was long dead.

“So… Queen Mother Lyanna Baratheon…” Aegon said. His voice was so similar to Rhaegar’s.

Robert died two years ago in a hunting while drunk when their son Rickard was fourteen. Many nobles came to his funeral, included her dear Ned and his family. Lyanna never loved him and never will. He killed Rhaegar with his war hammer and laughed everyday for eighteen years. He hated him when he made her look at the hammer called ‘ _Dragonslayer_ ’ everytime he fucked her like she was some Lyseni whore.

She hates him still.

And she hates Tywin _fucking_ Lannister for ordering the murders of Little Princess Rhaenys and Elia.

Because she blames herself for what happened to them. _Stabbed to death at least half a hundred times. Raped and split in half while watching the corpse of her daughter_. When the silence was unbearable, she nodded. They were in the Throne Room. A lot of things have changed in these past years. Her son was too young and so uninterested in ruling that created doubt in the Realm. Lyanna didn’t blame him. She hates this Capital. The Lannister revealed their true intentions and started a war. _The damn Game of Thrones_. Meanwhile, she heard stories about Daenerys Targaryen and her three dragons and her nephew and niece doing great things in Mereen and Astapor and the Slaver’s bay, now called ‘ _The Bay of Dragons_.'

She immediately knew it was her daughter.

But no one believed in dragons. Because that beasts were all death and have been death for centuries. _Until… they aren’t. And now there are three very large and scary dragons flying above me._

And Lyanna wanted to cry, because three persons were all that remained of House Targaryen. Two women and one man. _Three. The fucking three heads of the fucking dragon_. So, was everything that Rhaegar once said true? She read about the Targaryens and their magic and prophetic dreams. _After all, they survived the doom_.

Everything went upside down when a huge fleet arrived at Dragonstone nearly one moon ago. They burnt the Lannister and Baratheon Army when they were fighting near the Stormlands, and spared those who surrendered. They captured Tywin and Jaime Lannister and Stannis Baratheon, who named himself a King. Daenerys Dothraki’s _crushed_ the Lannister’s front line while Aegon’s Golden Company surrounded the Baratheons with their Elephants. But it was her daughter that descended in the Cream Dragon and _burnt_ their weapons.

Because Lyanna’s firstborn daughter was all Fire and Blood.

Meanwhile, Lyanna waited in the Red Keep with the Northmen her older brother brought with him two years ago after Jon Arryn and Robert passed away, when she choose him to be the New Hand. _The Lone Wolf dies but the Pack Survives_. And with her little brother at the Night Watch and the rest of her family dead because of her, Ned was the only one she could trust. He was also the one who send her daughter with Ashara Dayne.

The woman she knew that was standing side by side with Arthur.

Lyanna looked at Ned, that looks like he has seen a ghost, and his two daughters. Young Sansa who was so naive and innocent, all Tully like her _fish-bitch mother_. Arya has the so mentioned Wolf-blood. Lyanna now noticed how Arya looks more like her than her daughters. Alysanne silver hair shines white when the Sun points at her direction. Cassana saw the exchange with big deep blue eyes. When Daenerys started talking, she heard her youngest child whisper _’Foreign Whores’_. Cassana has Robert’s temperament, which often creates a lot of headaches to her. _Tho, her Stark blood to…_

“By the rights of Conquest, we have defeat the current dynasty who possess the Iron Throne, even if it has always been ours” for the first time in her life, Queen Mother Lyanna heard the voice of her daughter with the Silver Prince. It was soft and melodic like Rhaegar’s harp, but authoritarian and tired. They all look tired.

She felt tears gathering in the corner of her grey eyes.

“We will ask this politely.” Aegon took the lead. He stared at them with critic violet eyes. “Surrender the Throne and we shall not send all of you into exile like my sister and aunt and myself. We will not send assassins to murder you, for we are not child or woman killers”. He was speaking the truth. For years, Robert send assassins to murder the Mad King’s younger children. But something got her attention. With wide eyes, she took a large step.

“Excuse me… Your Grace. But, did you just say that you were being hunted?” Her voice was shaking.

She heard someone’s dry laugh.

And Lyanna saw the long time lost Ashara Dayne again. She heard Ned gasp of disbelief when a young girl or woman with dark hair and grey eyes and dornish skin, step ahead. She looks like Ashara, but her eyes…

“Oh, please, Queen Lyanna Baratheon” her voice tone almost took her back. “What sort of mother you are? Did you not know that your pig of a husband, thanks the gods he’s rotting, send assassins after your daughter?”

Her mouth fell open. _What the fuck…?_

“Well, I suppose you didn’t.” She was disappointed, she could see it.

“What? How?!”

“What is she talking about, mother?” Cassana asked, looking at Ashara with disdain.

The insistence in the once most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, the confusion in her other children, Alysanne’s cold glare and Connington disgust made her explode.“ I had another daughter. My firstborn child… with Prince Rhaegar. He did not abducted me, I willingly went with him”. She revealed. Rickard and Cassana watched her as if she had two heads.“ The truth is that I never loved or liked your father. I married the Prince when he annulled his marriage to Princess Elia Martell… In time, I became pregnant and gave birth to a girl.”

“That sounds like horseshit!”

“No, is not, Cassana.”

But she continued with her insults.

Rickard snapped his head.“Wait… she has grey eyes”. Lyanna looked at Alysanne and she found her starring at her. This was definetly not the meeting she expected. No one prepared her to how to manage the negative emotions in her daughters eyes, _nor the coldness or the barrier with the hot iron underneath_.

“Alysanne…”

“Queen Lyanna” She acknowledged her not as a daughter should.

_You abandoned her, you bloody fool!_

Cassana screamed like a mad woman and Lyanna felt the remorse inside of her. Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen looked bored and unimpressed but they never left Alysanne. She could see the look of longing and concern in them. At the end, it was her son that ended his sister tantrum. Lyanna silently thanked him, but he didn’t glanced at her. Rickard, her sweet boy, that with all of the Baratheons looks, was as quiet as Ned, kneeled before the Dragons. She saw how her niece Sansa almost faint. _She wanted to be Rickard’s Queen._

Cassana screamed again. Lyanna grabbed her hand but she abruptly moved.“Don’t you dare touch me! All because you couldn’t keep your legs closed. Oh, how I wish that father was here. You should be dead, not him!"

And her heart broke.

The Throne Rome stayed silent for a while.

“You can’t throw the dragons before they come back for what is theirs, young girl.” Aegon simply said. And as Lyanna and her children moved from the Throne, one gigantic green shadow entered through the big doors.

Aegon took both her daughter and Daenerys Targaryen hands. They started to climb the Iron Throne, but Lyanna was seeing the Big Dragon approach. The Room was so hot that she started to sweat. _I left my lone wolf to survive without a pack_ , she sadly thought. But her daughter was no Stark and those grey eyes seemed so foreign. She wanted to say that she has a place in Winterfell like her cousins and siblings.

She didn’t have the courage.

She screamed when a bright flame swallowed them completely. She could hear Cassana snapping about the _Mad Targaryens_. She almost threw up when the fire disappeared and the three Targaryens step in, inmune. Her fears confirmed. Rhaegar has always been right. _The Dragon has Three Heads_.

 _Fuck_.

“Fire cannot kill a Dragon.”

Alyssane said, remarking that she was a Dragon to the bone.

“But she has Stark blood too. She has my blood, the Wolf Blood!” She argued. Someone put a hand in her arm. She turned her head, all frustrated and hurt. Ned looked at her with a melancholic look, almost like the one Rhaegar once carried in his indigo eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m the one to tell you, Lya…” but he was interrupted.

“I have only one mother, Queen Lyanna, and that is Ashara Dayne. I had one sister. The Stag laughed at her corpse. I have one brother and he’s standing right next to me. I have one cousin too, and her name is Lyarra.”

 _Ned’s bastard daughter_. She saw Ashara’s daughter smile with something she considered to be the Wolfish smile.

“But…”

“I’m sorry… I can’t forgive you.” She said, almost softly.“ The only way you can help me is to go back to Storm’s End. We promised no harm to the Baratheons. Robert is death and we got Tywin Lannister and his dogs.”

That broke her heart completely. _She considers Ashara Dayne her mother_.

She turned, her long silver curls moving with Grace. She extended her hands and Aegon and Daenerys grabed her daughter’s fingers. _You may have give birth to her, but you are a stranger in all but blood_

 _Was this her punishment?_ She let her child starve. She let her think that she didn’t care about her. And now she has found a new family, or were they her real family? Her brother and aunt are in love with her Alyssane, and she loves them completely. _She even follows the Targaryen tradition of marry each other._

And here she was. The wild she-wolf who ran with her dragon prince and then let her daughter lived in Essos in exiled. The proud Lyanna Stark who layed with the man that killed her husband. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. _Queen no more…_ The mother of two but gave life to three. Her daughter, the tiny baby she saw eighteen years ago, with that silver hair of hers and the delicate face of her Valyrian ancestry, was now in the new Iron Throne with her brother and husband and her aunt that was her sister-wife.

Those clear grey eyes inherited from her, the eyes of the Kings of Winter, seemed to spark violet.

_Was she ever hers?_

Lyanna did not know. She was almost sure that had Elia Martell lived, Alysanne would have love Aegon’s mother more than her. She could hear the songs that the people would sing for years. _The Mother of Dragons: a little girl with no wealth, no land and no army; and her nephew and niece. The two siblings who were promised_. She could laugh worst than the fucking Mad King, because Rhaegar was fucking right. The Life of Daenerys, Aegon and Alysanne Targaryen has been promised since they were born. _Daenerys to her brother Viserys when they left to Essos, Aegon to Connington and Alysanne to Ashara Dayne_.

 _Oh, her Alysanne_.

Her mother, Lady Lyarra, will be disappointed with no doubt. _Alysanne is no part of a Wolf pack like my other children because I never let her_. Sadly, she thought of her first child, the first she hold. The young woman who was sited on the Iron Throne with her family next to her. And then she looked at her and pity is what she saw in those so but so foreign eyes. _So similar but unknown_. Because Lyanna’s daughter, Alysanne Targaryen, was all Fire and Blood. A Real Dragon, a Queen and her father’s daughter.

_For she now understands that Alysanne was never hers._

* * *

And the years passed.

Lyanna never put a feet in Storm’s End. She went to the North and fight for her birth place when the damn _Long Night_ descended upon them. She cursed Robert and sometimes Rhaegar for being right.

But she couldn’t hate him. It was her short love with him that she always remembers.

She saw with amazement when Queen Alysanne, her once daughter, King Aegon and Queen Daenerys, went in their Dragon’s back to help. They gathered the Tyrells, Martell and Vale men, and their own army, and went to her ancestral home. Ned, who returned to the North with her, for Starks don’t do well in the South; called the banners and the Riverlands army. She was surprised when her son, Rickard, bowed to the Targaryens at Winterfell. They talked for a while and she saw Alysanne smile to her half-brother. She even saw her niece Arya joking with the three Targaryens. She also heard the whispers that said that Queen Daenerys couldn’t have children, but the Dragon Queen seemed fine. _Alysanne children will be her children too_.

And Rhaegar was right. She imagined him in wherever he is, smiling like he did when she told him that she was with child.

And thanks the Gods that the seven times cursed Long Night was fucking over. Near the Godswood, her daughter got hurt by the NightKing, was what the people said. Aegon jumped from his dragon and grabbed his ancestral sword, _the one century lost Blackfyre_ , and stabbed the Night King near the Chest.

But Daenerys ran and jumped to that horrible creature and end his life by digging Alysanne’s sword, _the more of one century lost DarkSister_ , into the Night King frozen heart. Lyanna Stark daughter was a legend.

Tales of Aegon, Daenerys and Alysanne Targaryen, the Heroes of the Dawn; were known in everywhere.

And now her hair has a lot of grey streaks. She knew that someone important was at Winterfell, for the servants were running and her nephew Robb was giving instructions to his children with Margaery Tyrell. The grey eyed and red of hair Eddard Stark, was her favorite grand nephew. He has her late brother’s Brandon character.

And he was named after Ned, who died during the long night sixteen years ago.

Lyanna rarely leaves her room. She read the letters her son writes to her. She has two grandchild’s. Orys and Rhaelle Baratheon, who were eleven and twelve. But deep in her heart, she knows she has more than two grandchildren. Her daughter, Cassana, went to Braavos with her cousin Arya. She came back four years ago and is married into the Martell family. _When did I become so old? When did I become the last of my pack?_.

Her dear baby brother Benjen perished too.

She went to the crypts were her family rest. She was the oldest Stark now. Robb has four children. Two girls and two boys. Sansa married the heir of the Vale, Harrold Hardyng, when Robert Arryn died from a cold.

Little Bran was now a knight from the South, like he always wanted, and sweet Rickon married Lyanna Mormont.

Raya Stark smiled at her when she passed near the First Keep. She has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was the oldest. They were in summer and it was still snowing. How she missed the North. She was a child of the North. But now she was an old woman of almost five and ten name days. She was a widow, twice, and a mother to two but gave birth to three. _The ones she lost and continued to lose._.

Lyanna’s eyes widened in shock when she spot a tall figure at the corner where her family bones were buried. She gasped, but the young man didn’t move. He didn’t hear her. She walked almost with fear. He has straight silver hair that reached his chin. The boy was dressed in black leathers and a red dark tunic hanged in his wide shoulders. The three-headed dragon engraved on the garment froze her. _This definetly is not Aegon, although he has a resemblance, and Daenerys doesn’t have children, so…_

And he turned, and Lyanna covered her mouth with her hand.

“Uhm…” He recognized her Starks features.“ I’m sorry, my lady, I know that only the Starks of Winterfell can get in here.

His eyes were an intense violet. _A Targaryen_.

He continued when she didn’t speak. _Fuck! He’s Rhaegar come again_.“ I didn’t mean to come here but my little sister ran up to here and now i can’t find her.” His voice was soft and gentle. He was tall, at least one head taller than her. He had sun kissed skin, no doubt King Aegon’s son, but he remind her of Rhaegar.

“Don’t worry, Your Grace” she calmed him. The boy smiled nervously.“May i asked you your name, Your Grace?”

He shifted his weight from one foot to another.

“My name is Rhaegar” _Why you old gods and the New want to torment me?_ ” Son of King Aegon the six and Queen Alysanne the second… and Queen Daenerys the first” he put his hand behind his neck.

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_.

This beautiful and kind boy was her grandson.

 _Aegon and Alysanne named their child after their father_.

“May I asked you yours, my lady?” Lyanna eyes started to get wet. She raised her hand, shaking. He was notoriously confused. Lyanna touched his warm skin. The crypts has always been cold but her grandchild was so warm.

 _The Dragon Blood in his veins_.

“My Lady?”

“I… I’ll tell you mine when we find your sister” She touched his shoulder. He smiled a little bit and nodded. “ There are ghost here in the crypts” she joked. He laughed and Lyanna remembered her first lost love.

She asked him if he had a clue of where his sister went. He pointed a dark hallway.” This is were the last Kings of Winter rest” He looked surprised. They both frown when they heard a noise. Lyanna put the Torch in front of her. She gave two steps and she heard the noise again. She turned to the left and saw the tomb of King Torrhen Stark. The young Prince was by her side when they saw a bundle on the old stone floor, under the King who Knelt _direwolf_. When the fire finally clear her view, a mass of silver hair was the first thing she saw. The girl tilted her head up and Lyanna tried to hold another gasp. The princess eyes shone with the tears she was trying to hold. _Oh, my, she has grey eyes!_ Her face was covered in mud and dust.

With all the silver looks and Stark grey eyes, Lyanna remembered Princess Elia.

“Rhae!” The girl screamed. She stand up and ran to her brother. The Young Prince held his little sister close, accommodating her on his hip. Lyanna could cry for days by this point. _Why I never find out of Alysanne’s children?_ Rickard never talks of them, but she could see that he respects his older half-sister.

“Hello, Princess” The girl turned at her direction. Lyanna guessed she is at least ten namedays

“The Ghost of Winterfell, Rhaegar!” She screamed, terrorized.

The Prince smiled. “Don’t be silly, Elyanna. She’s alive.”he rub her wild silver curls.” Though, that doesn’t mean that the Ghost isn’t real. I was lucky this Lady found me. You are lucky too, baby sister. Is she not, Lady…?

Lyanna took a deep breath. _Her name is Elyanna_.

“Oh, I’m not a Lady at all. I’m an old woman.” The Prince and Princess stared at her with curiosity while they were heading back. When they were at the entrance of the Crypts, she stopped.“ People used to call me Lyanna Stark.”she revealed. The old she-wolf was nervous. _What if they hate me like Alysanne does? I’m sorry little ones. I’m so sorry that I abandoned your mother when she was no more but a baby of two moons._

“You’re…”but the Young Prince was interrupted by loud cries.

“Rhae! Rhae!”

In a moment, next to them were two kids. A girl and a boy. The boy seems to be a little bit younger than Rhaegar, maybe ten and three namedays. The girl was smaller than them, a little child still, but she looked at her with clever eyes.

All of them too Targaryen. The little girl that in some way looked like Daenerys, put her little hands in her belly.“ Mother Daenerys is looking for you two. Did you forget what she told us? Don’t talk to strangers, don’t take anything from strangers…don’t go to places that looks dangerous!” Her silver eyebrow was almost touching her other one. Lyanna wanted to laugh and to cry a lot, again… “ Papa and Mama will be furious with you, Elia.”

The girl in Prince Rhaegar’s arm rolled her grey eyes. _She’s the only one that has the grey eyes_.

“Hush, Rhaenyra, you are speaking a lot.” Little Princess Rhaenyra turned red from fury. “Jae, it wasn’t my fault, I swear. I just wanted to see the Ghost of Winterfell by myself. But instead I got lost and was crying like a fish.

Elyanna made a disgusted face. Lyanna almost smile. _At least we both hate the fishes_.

The boy, Jae, looked at Rhaegar. The older one of them all nodded, confirming Elyanna’s words. Jaehaerys, who was pale skin, touched the sides of his head. “You know that if mother Alysanne finds out about this, she’s gonna be really pissed. Father can’t save you this time.”

“I know, Jae”

“She just gave birth to Daeron a moon turn ago” _Were you living behind a rock, Lyanna? Alysanne has five children! You have five more grandchildren you never knew about! One of them is nearly a man!_

“I know, and I’m sorry” she hide her head in her brother’s chest.

“It’s okey, Elia. You are fine now. Is there any ghost down there?” Prince Jae asked with a smile.

“We all saw one. I mean, you are a ghost, Jaehaerys” little Rhaenyra said with petulance. Her sun-kissed skin made contrast with her shinny silver hair and deep purple eyes that looked almost black. _Those eyes I never thought I’d see again._

“Well, mother Alysanne’s skin is pale. And she birthed us, you included. But you look like father” The confidence in his tone made her think that he was the oldest of them. Rhaegar stopped their fighting with a glance.

“No, there are no ghosts. Well, the Stark statues watched me as if I was a piece of shit who doesn’t belong there” The other children laugh while Rhaenyra opened her mouth, shocked by her older brother words.

“Language” She remind him.

She got Rhaenyra’s attention again.“And who are you, my lady?” Her tone was a little bit dry but she could see the curiosity in her, just like her siblings before they were interrupted. _Daenerys Targaryen come again. Why is everyone coming again? This children will be the death of me. Is this how father felt with my brothers and me?_

“She, Rhaenys, is Lady Lyanna Stark. Mother Alysanne’s mother.” Rhaegar answered for her. She felt her palms wet with sweat. Jaehaerys put a hand on his round chin, surely thinking. Rhaenyra, nicknamed _Rhaenys_ , eyes went hard as steel.

 _“_ You are my mama’s mother?”

Lyanna felt her heart hurting again.

“I brought your mama into the world, my Princess _,_ but I wasn’t the mother I wish I could have been.” Her grey eyes went to the dirty floor _. I would never pardon myself. I’m not a complete she-wolf if I left my child._

 _“_ Well, you know, mother doesn’t talk a lot about you. Uncle Arthur does. He said he knew you briefly” Jaehaerys said. Lyanna was surprised. _Didn’t Arthur hate me for betraying him and Rhaegar?_

 _“_ Aye. Elyanna name comes from our two grandmothers. Father’s _mother,_ Princess Elia Martell, and you, Lady Lyanna Stark. _”_ What did she do to have a daughter like Alysanne? __P_ erhaps, she is the Good Queen after all._

And Lyanna Stark cried like a stupid maid.

“Rhaegar, Jaehaerys, you made her cry! Mother Daenerys is going to be so mad!” Rhaenyra whimpered.

“Oh yes, she will give us to Drogon!”Elyanna mocked.

“Stop you two. I will throw you to the crypts” Jaehaerys rolled his eyes. The two sisters showed their tongues to each other. A hand was on her shoulder. Rhaegar was looking at her with sad eyes. This Rhaegar, her grandson, didn’t have his grandfather’s brooding and melancholic look _. For he was no broken._

 _“_ Uhm, Lady Lyanna… I know the story of my mother and you. We all know. Our parents never kept their secrets from us. My mother is not here, neither is my father. They are busy with my new baby brother. But I’m sure that she forgave you a long time ago. She’s good and mother Daenerys and her are always trying to see the best in people. Mother even helped Cersei Lannister with her two remaining children when the Sack of Casterly Rock occurred _.” H _ow is that of any help? I’m crying harder__ _now. Gods, please have mercy _.__ Rhaegar panicked when her tears started to fall faster.“ What I’m trying to say is that we hold no bad feelings against you.

The little ones nodded, though Rhaenys looked angry.

And there was silence.

“It was nice to meet you, my lady…”

“Wait, Rhae!” Elyanna interrupted her brother. She turned to look at her. Now, those foreign eyes were not that foreign anymore. And Lyanna understood, for the Iron and the Snow has melt. _The Song of Ice and Fire._

 _"_ Promise me, Lady Lyanna, that you will not tell mother Daenerys about my time in the Crypts _”_ she pleaded. Lyanna melted. _Promise me, Ned, that you will keep her safe until she gets to Ashara Dayne. Promise me.“_ Promise me…

And for the first time, the ghosts of the past didn’t haunt her, because she was looking to the future.

“I promise, Princess Elyanna.”

Her granddaughter smiled brightly. They waved her goodbye and when they turned to leave, her breath nearly stopped. _I need one last thing to do_ __a_ nd then I shall find my peace.“ _My Princes, Princesses” she called. They stopped and wait patiently. Lyanna found the courage that she lacked sixteen years ago. _“ You will always have a place in Wintefell, that I promise as a Stark. And you can freely enter the Crypts when you want. You may be dragons but you’re part of my wolf pack too, as is your mother.”_

And they hugged her.

Her long-lost daughter children hugged her.

The Foreign eyes were no more. And she was at peace now.

_They were the descendants of the Song of Ice and Fire._

And Lyanna Stark lived until she watched her eldest grandchild, Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, marry her other grandchild, Rhaelle Baratheon. _ _T_ he bad blood between the Targaryens and the Baratheons ends here. _

She lived and now is the time she dies, because she wasn’t haunted and didn’t fear death.

_For a moment, the Wolf Maid returned and spread her wings to finally find freedom._

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, i hope you enjoyed this one-shot. ♥ I may write more. Can you give me any suggestions?}
> 
> Alysanne forgave Lyanna with time. Cassana married Quentyn Martell. They met during her travels with Arya through Essos. Rickard and Alysanne created a friendship relationship, and she forgot about Robert killing Rhaegar for the sake of the New World she and her partners wanted to build. Aegon and Alysanne grew together because Ashara found Connignton. She was their Septa. They met Daenerys through Ilyrrio Mopatis. The three of them fell in love with each other. Ashara's daughter lives and she named her Lyarra, as Ned once told her he wanted his first daughter to be named. Cersei is no wed to a Baratheon in here, but to one of her cousins. Her children are Jaime's tho. Joffrey died during the Lannister and Baratheon fight.


End file.
